Tall, Dark, and Superman
by Aoifa
Summary: No plot to speak of. None whatsoever. Just endless, shameless fluffy malecness. As superman gets ready to go to work, Magnus cheerfully laments over how it's no longer HIM performing amazing feats and saving the damsels. T for hints, nothing more.


**Summary: Malec, no plot, just endless fluff. As superman gets ready for work, Magnus cheerfully laments at how it's no longer him performing the amazing feats, or rescuing the damsels.  
>Pairings: AlecMagnus  
>Warnings: Only a few suggestive hints here and there.<br>Misc: _Slightly_ influenced by the song 'Superman' by Taylor Swift.  
>Disclaimer: Oh come now, you know the drill, I'm sure. Not mine. (Though <em>boy<em>, if they were...)**

* * *

><p>His back was cold. This would not do. The High Warlock of Brooklyn would <em>not<em> have a cold back, not when he should have about five sinfully silky soft and multicoloured sheets over him.

Alec must have stolen them. _Sheet thief_. What a villain. Eyes still closed against the dim sunlight threatening to make him wake up, he rolled over, hands grabbing at where Alec's body should have been. But there was no body.

"No," he grumbled, palms slapping down on the horribly Alec-free mattress, "The sheet thief stole my sheets _and_ my Alec! Nooo, not good..." he rolled onto his front and continued moaning into his pillow, constantly pluffed to perfection. He paused once, to try and blow away a stray cat hair that had invaded his personal space, then continued groaning quite happily. Today, so far, was not starting well.

He only reached five seconds of wordless moaning before he felt his soft sheets being pulled up over him, and two gentle, calloused, familiar hands resting briefly on the back of his shoulders. "Or," said a soft voice near his ear, "you kicked the sheets off yourself, and wonderful Alec is right at hand to sort you out."

And suddenly, it was all better again. Magnus grinned into his pillow, wriggling under the sheets, feeling them rub against his back. "Or that," he agreed. There was a gentle chuckle, and Magnus felt a slight breeze as Alexander walked away.

With a content sigh, Magnus rolled back onto his back, taking care to keep a firm grasp on his layers of sheets. "Why aren't you in bed anyway, O Wonderful Alec?" he muttered, putting his hands behind his head, and slowly starting to blink open his eyes, squinting in the pale morning light. The idea of going back to sleep suddenly wasn't as appealing, not if his personal, unfortunately-glitter-free teddy bear was already up and walking.

"Izzy called," came the brisk reply.

That was it. Magnus quit on waking up. Waking up wasn't good. Bad thing followed by nice thing followed by annoying thing – no, glittery-boyfriend-filled dreams were where it was at. But then, finally opening his eyes to see Alec at the end of their bed, currently only in the leather pants half of his fighting gear... mhm, awake had _some_ benefits... "Can I turn your sister into a rabbit?" he asked casually, most of his brain more focused on eyeing the abs and leather-clad butt as Alec stretched to pick up his top.

"You turn Isabelle into a rabbit, and it would just be Jace calling, and then my mum or dad," Alec pointed out, turning and waving his plain black top at Magnus before pulling it on. Beautiful stretched muscles that made Magnus lick his lips, before the fabric covered it. Logic, who invented it and why. It should be burnt. Along with the top now blocking Magnus' view.

"Exactly, love, there's _loads_ of them," Magus pointed out, pushing himself up onto his knees and leaning over to grab the neckline of the offending top. "Which means," he continued, grinning at Alec's raised eyebrows and tell-tale yet cute blush, "that _you_ should be able to stay here, with me, in _bed_..." he pressed his lips against the shadowhunter's, pulling him back, trying to make him fall onto the bed with him...

But Alec just put one hand to the back of Magnus' head, brushing it through the slightly flattened hair, deepening the kiss for a second, before removing Magnus' grip on his top with his other hand then _stepping back_. How dare he _step back_. "Sorry, but apparently there's a lot of demons, too," Alec said, horribly cheerfully. "So they need me."

"_I _need you," Magnus muttered murderously. Alec just chuckled, turning away to search through the draws for a leather jacket that didn't have bloodstained holes (which terrified Magnus) or destroyed zips (which gave Magnus a nice warm feeling of pride). "You were off yesterday fighting demons, _and_ the day before – Alec, darling, must you _really_ go today too?"

"Apparently so. People to save, so I've been told. Can't ignore people to save."

Magnus huffed. Okay, all attempts failed. Looks like Alec was going to be flying off to save the world, _third_ day running. "You're doing nothing good to my ego, you know," he pointed out, flopping back onto the mattress with a bounce.

"Because I'm making you realise other people's lives are more important than a morning's opportunity to admire your body?" Alec asked, the humour clear in his voice.

Magnus snorted. "Pur-_lease_. The only reason you're able to draw yourself away from me is because you know I'll be waiting, lovesick, for you to return to me." Alec laughed. Magnus grinned. "No – I mean that you're flying off being superman, and what am I left to deal with all day? Some poor vampire who wants to enchant a human to fall in love with her, and a werewolf who wants to _un_-enchant a huskie from thinking she's its mum."

From the far corner, Alec let out a snort of laughter. "That what you've got today?"

"Mm."

"My sympathies go out to you."

"But my _point_ is," Magnus continued, glaring at the paint-splattered ceiling as if it was all its fault, "_I'm_ meant to be the High Warlock, all powerful Marvellous Magnus Bane, and you're just a shadowhunter! How come I'm not the one performing amazing feats and changing the world? Why are _you_ doing it?"

There was a moment of silence, before Alec chuckled dryly, and closed the wardrobe doors. "I apologise for being so amazing..."

"You should," Magnus agreed, titling his head to look down at him, "You're making me look bad. Stop it."

Alec was shrugging on the last part of his fighting clothes, a black leather jacket with padding on the chest, elbows and outside of the arms, and smiling down at Magnus with an annoying calmness. "How about I only kill _three_ demons today, and save a maximum of five humans?" he offered, eyes wide and sparkling.

Magnus narrowed his in response. "Only one damsel in distress though," he added seriously. "Any more and you're just showing off."

"I'll leave them to Jace, then. Have you seen my sword belt?" Alec asked, a confused frown appearing suddenly on his face as he aimlessly patted his hips.

Magnus thought for a second. "I think I threw it that way last night," he said eventually, wafting a hand to his left. "And I suppose Blondie does need to fill his quota for the day, or he'll go sobbing to his mirror..." To Alec's disapproving look, Magnus grinned and shrugged as best as he could whilst horizontal. "What? You wouldn't want that to happen, now, would you?"

"No, dear," Alec sighed, walking around the side off the bed, and lifting up his belt and tying it around his waist. "Hopefully I'll be back before long..." he started, trailing off as he struggled with his buckle. He swore as he stabbed himself with the metal point.

Magnus tutted, shook his head and swung himself upright. "Nineteen years old and can't put on a simple belt," he sighed, leaning forwards, looping a finger around said belt and pulling Alec towards him. "Get undressed, get dressed – you truly are hopeless with clothes, aren't you? Need me to do everything for you..."

"I'm not letting you put me in spandex, or anything with glitter," Alex said without hesitation, hands moving from the buckle to Magnus' hair as the warlock fixed his belt for him.

Magnus almost purred with appreciation. "What, is my train of thought that easy to predict?"

"In this instance, _yes_."

Magnus laughed. "Done," he said, tucking in the strap of the belt, and reaching around to slap Alec's tight arse.

Alec started this kiss this time, tightening his grip on Magnus' hair to tilt his head backwards, then leaning down and pressing their lips together. There was teeth and tongue almost instantly, and Magnus grabbed the top of Alec's trousers, tugging and moaning-

And Alec was laughing into his mouth. "You're insatiable," he chuckled, pulling his lips back and resting their foreheads together.

"You pronounced 'lovable' wrong," Magnus chastised. "Or was it 'awesome', I really can't tell – darling, you need elocution lesson."

One last peck, a chaste kiss and Alec stood up and back, leaving Magnus pouting. "You're such a kid."

"You pronounced 'sexy beast' wrong there, too – this is _appalling_."

"Drama queen."

"Oh, at least you pronounced that correctly."

Alec grinned, and began to head towards the door. "Enjoy your lovesick downworlders today."

"Mm," Magnus replied contemplatively, falling back into bed, sprawled out in his glorious, glittery nakedness on his rainbow sheets. "Nah, I'm a Great Warlock, they can go fuck themselves. I think I'll lie here and pine after my horrible boyfriend deserting me again, left me for a Gossip Girl, a blonde bimbo and hordes of evil, _evil_ things." His lips twitched as Alex snorted again. "Have fun saving the world, Superman."

"I will. See you later, Miss Lane."

Magnus lay there, for a second stunned that Alec knew any mundane references. Then he sat bolt upright, yelling after the man who'd now left the bedroom, "Batman! I'm _BATMAN!"_

The reply managed to drift through to him before the door closed on his boyfriend. "I love you too!"

Magnus sighed, and buried himself in his sheets. A soft miaow, and a furball landed on his stomach.

"Bloody nephilim," Magnus growled to Chairman. "What can you do?"

Chairman Meow meowed.

"Precisely."

* * *

><p><strong>Cheers for reading! Now, a review would be <em>lovely...<em>**


End file.
